


The Goofball along side the Diara

by nejikikomi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, High School, POV Third Person, dude i love writing maki and kaito stories theyre so sweet, genuine love, implied happy ending, kaede the bff, maki and kaito are neighbors, maki lives with a foster parent dude i forgot she was an orphan LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejikikomi/pseuds/nejikikomi
Summary: "Why can't you be serious for once?""I am seriously in love with you."
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Goofball along side the Diara

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously loved writing this. I hope you enjoy! Please read the ending notes to understand what's going on with the Miu/Keebo story :D
> 
> (Diara means "A gift; they are quiet and a commander" in Latin!

It didn't matter when or what day, Kaito would seek out Maki Harukawa. She was a quiet girl, with one friend or a couple of people she'd wave to in the hall. It never seemed to bother her though, like she was okay with being alone. Nobody wanted to get too close after figuring out she was the Ultimate Assassin. Despite her contradictory personality, Kaito was somehow attracted to her. Was it the mystery? Did he want to figure out what she was holding back? No matter what his friends said or rumored, Kaito seriously just had it bad for her. He had planned to confess his feelings in a romantic setting, old-fashioned way, but how could you ask someone out who doesn't think you exist in their world?

It was Monday, early morning. After a sleepless night of strategizing, Kaito built up his courage to speak to Maki before class. He had never been so nervous to talk to a girl. He woke up early and volunteered to be apart of the morning cleaning crew. There was no way he would miss his opportunity because of something stupid. He didn't really want to clean but you do crazy things for love. Cleaning was considered crazy to Kaito. When people actually started showing up for school, instead of hanging out with his friends in the courtyard like usual, he stayed in the classroom anxiously waiting for her arrival. He waited about 20 minutes before looking up from his seat to then spot her walking in. Her long dark brown hair drifting along her back, the red scrunchies holding her low pigtails up flawlessly. They were perfectly aligned every day. Her uniform crisp and clean, not a spot of lint. Her red knee-high socks appearing over her normal, interesting school shoes. They had no individuality what-so-ever, yet Kaito found every little detail about her to be superb. She took her seat, placing her bag on the hook carved into the side of the desk, then right after digging her hand into it to take out a notebook. She took out a pen with a little porcupine on top and started writing her notes. Wow, doing school stuff before school. She's so admirable. Millions of compliments Maki would never hear because they were all inside Kaito's conscious. A sigh followed as he hit his chest, some sort of ritual that would help him get up and talk to her. Putting his hands on the desk, he raised himself to go to speak! ... Until the Ultimate Pianist, took the chance first. Kaito ducked back down swiftly as to avoid her noticing, although his classmates did notice his weird behavior. 

"Maki! Did you do the homework...You know I got busy at my practice, and one thing leads to another and maybe it can lead you to give me the answers??" Kaede smiled with her hands held behind her back. Kaito tuned into their conversation.

"You can, but just do your homework next time. It's not even that hard." Maki sighed pulling the sheet out of her bag. The crisp paper pulled out effortlessly. Maki was so perfect with everything she did, even the way she held things. Kaede leaped into Maki's arms with a hug. Kaito swooned and fell into his hands. Not to mention, Maki had the slightest smirk on her face, since she was talking to her only friend Kaede, and it made Kaito's heart beat faster than the suggested amount.

Ok so he might've had to push back his set date, but that wasn't going to stop him from talking to her still. He would just do it during the break. And boy did break come quicker than expected. Class always seemed to go by slow, but today, the day where he felt shy, it had to pass by quickly. Students stood up to use the bathroom, the water fountain, or even talk to friends in the hall, but Maki remained in her seat. She twiddled with a strand of stray hair before tucking it behind her ear. Her long fingers rested against the other hand as she zoned out, staring at the chalkboard. This is it, the perfect time right? Wrong! Once again interrupted, but this time Kaede talked to Kaito. 

"Momota-San." She leaned her head a full 90 degrees in front of Kaito's. 

"Holy shi-, ahem, yes Akamatsu? You can call me Kaito." Kaito said rolling his shoulders back. 

"Okay, Kaito. Why are you staring at Maki so much?" She now had her hands formed in a fist resting on her hips. Her face stern and strong. Kaito gulped as he didn't know his cover would be so easily blown.

"Whatever do you mean, Akamatsu?" He shrugged looking to his side, playing dumb was his best card. Kaede rolled her eyes and took a seat on his desk, leaning close to his ear.

"Tell me why, or else I'll scream that you're a pervert aloud." She whispered into his ear sending a shiver down his spine. 

"Woah Woah, easy there. I'll tell you jeez..." Kaito swatted at his ear like Kaede was a fly he was shooing away. Kaede painted a shitty grin on her face and waited for an answer. "I... have a thing for Maki." Kaito gestured with his trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"Seriously? Be serious."

"I am being serious."

"Are you sure? You're always joking around, y'know." Kaede shrugged herself as Kaito crossed his arms, slightly offended. Sure his friends and he were known for their crazy stunts and schemes, but he could be serious. He nodded his head yes with his face completely blank, as serious as possible. "Hmm alright. I won't tell her that you're a weirdo who stares at her in class 24/7." She waved both her hands goodbye cockily. Kaito cringed as she walked back to her desk because now break was over and another opportunity was missed.

So maybe his plan got pushed back a little bit more, but it wouldn't be interrupted again. Kaede leaves class early to do whatever kamisawa knows what, and Maki takes her time packing up. No way someone would ruin this. The only person who could, was Kaito, and that couldn't possibly happen, right? The clock ticks were imprinted in his brain as he waiting patiently for class to end. When it finally did, he wished it didn't. Anxiety wasn't an emotion he often encountered, as for he was always talking to people, always in a big group. But it was now or never. Kaito raised himself and swayed himself over Maki's desk. She stared at her notebook, she was writing neat notes, perfectly measured. But she was so invested in her writing, she didn't notice Kaito. 

"AHEM, Hi Maki!" Kaito announced with a confident smile. Maki lifted her head up and her piercing red eyes met his galactic purple gaze. Her eyelids rising her naturally long lashes, it set Kaito back a bit, her beauty did that to him. 

"Ah, Momota-San." She dropped her pen gently and averted her full attention to him. Kaito's day brightened cause she knew his name, but then quickly remembered they were neighbors so of course, she'd remember. 

"Oh, You can call me Kaito, Maki." He scratched his cheek looking at her notes.

"Oh, did you need answers?" She tilted her head confused about what he was speaking to her for. 

"What? Oh no, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About...?" She closed her notebook and slipped it into her bag. He was losing the fish on the fishing rod. He had to put out more bait.

"You and me? A date maybe?" Shit. Way too direct. Kaito had thrown up finger guns and a cheeky smile. He had definitely lost the fish. Maki let out a sigh through her nose, keeping her composure calm. She stood up a lifted her bag off the hook. Not answering Kaito, until she finally spoke.

"That wasn't a very good joke. I'll see you around the neighborhood, Momota-San." She swiveled her head around and walked out the door. Kaito fucked it up. He looked back to her desk, noticing she left her gel pen with the little porcupine on top. Kaito picked it up, feeling the porcupines soft bristles, brushing them back and forward, thinking about how he didn't even get to tell her what he really meant.

* * *

"Yes, he really said that." Maki released the scrunchies from her hair and tossed them onto her desk, then brushing her hair with her fingers. 

"And, you're like 100 percent sure he was joking with you?" Kaede turned from the window to look Maki in the eye. After school had ended, and after Kaito and Maki's interaction, Kaede and Maki decided to have a sleepover. Something Maki was just getting used to.

"I mean, there's no way it wasn't a joke?" Maki shrugged laying her head lightly down onto her bed. 

"Well, I dunno maybe he was being serious???" Kaede rotated her wrist, circling her heart. She was desperately trying to gesture to Maki, that there was some possibility that Kaito was being genuine. 

"Kaede...It's Momota we're talking about here. When he is not joking around with doofus A and dork B?" Maki laughed to herself and Kaede forced a laugh back. Shifting her eyes to the ground. She knew Kaito had it bad for Maki. Girls notice things that boys think girls don't. Except for Maki, she was sort of oblivious when it came to boys.

"It's just you're really pretty and cool, so there's honestly no doubt he's in love with you." Kaede winked while putting her hands in a heart gesture. Maki didn't have many friends, actually, she had only one. Only Kaede wasn't afraid of her talent. And Kaito of course, but of course she doesn't know.

The time passes as Maki and Kaede talk about school, or rather complain about various things. The time is 5:40 pm, and the sun is going to set soon. Kaito walked home after his after-school activities, still speechless from how badly he messed up with Maki. When he finally gets to his neighborhood the sun is almost set. The orange hue of the sun calms Kaito. Being the Ultimate Astronaut and all, the sky was always his safe space. Pun intended. But It wasn't always just the stars and space and planets that interested him. The sky held all of the wonderful things. His feet dragging against the road, he stopped for a moment. Taking a breather, he sat down in the middle of the empty road. Not even worried a car would drive by. The clouds were a rose-rouge color, blending in with the mellow tangerine. The sky occupied his sights so much that he hadn't even noticed he stopped directly in front of Maki's house. Taking the porcupine pen out from the nook behind his ear, he stared at it deeply. Kaito was about to make another stupid decision. Talking to Maki even after she so obviously didn't want to talk to him. Now or never? There were 2 second-floor windows, one covered with white curtains, the other black mixed with red. That was definitely Maki's room. Picking up tiny rocks, he threw them as hard and soft as possible.

"Someone's throwing shit at your window???" Kaede stopped painting her nails for a brief moment to point at the window with her foot. 

"Probably the little kids down the street. I'll yell at them and they'll scurry." Maki lifted herself from her bed, tossing her phone down. "Guys, I told you to stop throwing-Momota-San?!" Maki furthered herself a little out the window to get a better look. Kaede's hand instinctively moved to her mouth, her newly polished fingers messing up. No way, Kaito Momota, the hopeless romantic, was outside Maki's window right now!

"Kaito, You can call me Kaito."

"What is it that you need this time?"

"You, I wanna talk to you." Kaito held his hand towards the window as if she could grab it. "I have your pen!!! You dropped it!" He held it up in the air alongside his other hand. Both hands in the air like a klutz. Maki scoffed placing her hands above her window, ready to slam it. 

"Why can't you be serious for once?"

Kaito relaxed his shoulders. His eyebrows frowned and his soft smile lifted his somehow loud but sincere voice up to her window. 

"I am seriously in love with you." 

Maki paused. Did she hear him correctly? She squinted her eyes at him, looking directly into his face. He showed no signs of laughter. He was serious. Maki closed the window shut.

Kaito cupped his face in his hand. Looking at the pen, he fiddled with the porcupine, brushing it with his thumb. He went to take a step towards his own home, but suddenly Maki's front door opened. Out came Maki her hair in one low ponytail, shorts, and a red jacket unzipped. 

"Do you mean it, Kaito?" She walked towards him slowly. He met her halfway.

"Yes, I mean it with all my heart. Yes." He held his hands on his heart. 

"Why... do you never talk to me then?" She rubs her shoulders. She's nervous. Just as nervous as Kaito's been.

"'Cause I feel like I'm totally out of your world!" Kaito said with a smile, his hand hoping not to catch broken heart pieces.

"Just so you know, I only came out for my pen." Maki held out her soft hand, with obvious redness on her face. Kaito placed it in her hand and for a moment, he got to feel her touch against his hand. 

"That's it?" Kaito asked her, hoping, praying there was actually more. Her face blank but filled with compassion. Her eyes steady but her hands were quivering. Her composure calm but her breath shaky. Kaito felt like he could finally get a read on her.

"Maybe, we could... go on a..." Maki struggled to finish her sentence.

"Date?" 

"Date! Yes, date." She nodded, trying to move past that she totally forgot the word. Then what followed after, were words Kaito could never forget. As she turned her whole body around, only her head facing Kaito from the side, she said with her lips barely able to let them leave,

_"Let's get to know each other, then you can be apart of my world, Kaito Momota."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experiencing major writer's block for my Miu and Keebo story. Before I can even think of releasing a new fic with multiple chapters I'd like to finish that one first. Writing short stories that I come up with on a whim seriously helps me get into the flow
> 
> I noticed I like to use the word 'and' a lot in my writing and it gets repetitive. So I'm going to try to be more descriptive, let you really imagine it, instead of just using "blah blah AND blah blha blhab lhablh balh AND baldjfjsf" 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
